Favors and Services for a Birthday Queen
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: A certain bare foot fighting genius gets a surprise visit from someone from her past, on her birthday. This dude has come to visit her on her special 25th birthday because he's on a generous and important personal mission. The personal mission being that he wants to give her the best day of her 25 years of existence on this Earth. Can he accomplish such a feat? Read on to find out.


It's a cold, cloudy, which is ironic for the name of the city, and some what windy after noon in Sunny Shore City. The time is 12:12pm. At the Sunny Shore City Gym, there's some serious battling and training going on. The 3 battlers who've been intensely battling and training and still are, are Eileen, known as the bare foot fighting genius, Candice, and Maylene, also known as the original bare foot fighting genius. Eileen, who had been sparring with Maylene intensely, was currently blind folded and sitting on a bench, taking a 5 minute break. Candice and Maylene were currently having a gym leader battle to settle a bet about which one gets to choose which movie to watch at the movie theaters next week. While they were in the middle of the gym leader battle, Flint walked in and interrupted it.

Flint: Candice, Maylene, hold it right there!

Both females stop and stare at him.

Flint: I don't think Volkner would appreciate it if you set the gym on fire.

Maylene: Aura spheres from different people can be hot enough to do that.

Candice: We'd have to save that immense amount of kiai for outside training.

Eileen (thinking to herself) I sure could go for a foot massage right now.

Eileen (thinking to herself) Would Divad even give me one with my sweaty feet?

Maylene: So can we get back to training now?

Flint: Knock yourselves out.

Flint: (being serious) Not literally though.

Candice: Sure thing Flinty.

Maylene: (frowning at Flint) No need to make a wise crack wise guy.

Flint just smirked at Maylene and started walking out of the gym. Candice and Maylene then resumed their gym leader battle. Right after Flint left the gym, a dude walked in the gym and saw the 2 gym leaders having a gym leader battle. He also saw Eileen sitting a few feet away from the battle field, on a bench, blind folded, and bare footed. He then forms a playful and mischievous expression on his face and slowly and quietly walks over to her. Like a ninja, he walked up close to her with out her hearing and/or knowing, slowly and quietly got down on his knees in front of her, and began playfully and mischievously tickling her very achy and tired size 10 feet.

Eileen: (laughing) Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Candice and Maylene quickly stopped battling and looked over at Eileen's direction and saw what was going on.

Candice: (feeling slightly shocked by the sight) It's Divad.

Maylene: (feeling slightly shocked by the sight) In the flesh.

Eileen: That tickles.

Eileen then kicked Divad in his face with her right bare foot and he felt it and smelt it too.

Divad: Ouchy!

Candice: (looking at Divad and Eileen) Right in the center of his face.

Maylene: (smiling while looking at Divad and Eileen) That's my fellow bare foot fighting genius.

Eileen then took off her blind fold completely and instantly formed a big smile on her face from seeing the familiar dude in front of her. He looked up at her and flashed her a big smile too.

Divad: (smiling) Happy 25th birthday my queen.

Eileen: (smiling) I'm so happy to see you Divad.

Yes it's true. The dude formerly known as David, who's new name is Divad, came to the Sunny Shore Gym to visit and serve Eileen, his queen who's also known as the bare foot fighting genius, on her 25th birthday. He did so because she's his queen as well as his special friend whom he loves very much with all his heart and soul.

Divad: (smiling) You're going to be even more happy since i plan on giving you the best birthday of your life my queen.

Eileen: (smiling and feeling excited) In that case, let's go to the living room my faithful servant.

Just as Eileen was about to get up, Divad gestured for her not to get up. This makes her curious.

Eileen: (feeling curious) Something the matter?

Divad: No, but i have a better idea on how we can get to the living besides walking there together.

Eileen: (feeling curious) What might that be?

Divad leans down a little, puts his right arm behind Eileen's shoulders, puts his left arm behind her knees, and slowly lifts her up. This causes her to slightly blush and causes both Candice and Maylene to become wide eyed at the unexpected sight. He looks her in her eyes and she looks him in his eyes.

Divad: (holding her in his arms and looking her in her eyes) Since you've obviously been training too hard on your own birthday, i don't want you on your sexy soles.

Divad: (holding her in his arms and looking her in her eyes) Therefore, i shall carry you to the living room in my arms my queen.

Hearing what he said about her soles really flattered her and made her blush even redder.

Eileen: (blushing, feeling flattered, and looking him in his eyes) If you insist my special friend.

They stop looking each other in the eyes and Divad slowly walks in the direction to the living room with his queen in his arms. Candice and Maylene saw the whole thing and saw them exit the gym. They're thoroughly shocked by what they witnessed.

Candice: (feeling thoroughly shocked) Wow times a hundred.

Maylene: (feeling thoroughly shocked) Whoa times a thousand.

Divad makes it to the living room inside the gym with Eileen in his arms.

Divad: (looking into her eyes and holding her in his arms) We're here.

Divad: (looking into her eyes and holding her in his arms) Did you enjoy your ride my queen?

Eileen: (blushing and gazing into his eyes) Oh yes.

Eileen: (blushing and gazing into his eyes) I enjoyed it a lot my knight in shining armor.

Divad: (looking into her eyes and holding her in his arms) I'm no knight in shining armor.

Divad: (looking into her eyes and holding her in his arms) I'm just an awesome dude.

Eileen: (blushing and gazing into his eyes) Even so, you did just save me and my tired hurting feet a short and potentially painful walk.

Eileen: (blushing and gazing into his eyes) Therefore, i want to thank you in a special kind of way.

Eileen places her right hand behind Divad's head, she places her left hand on the back of his neck, and she kisses him and he's shocked at first, but then deepens the thankful kiss. They continue locking lips with each other for a whole 60 seconds and then stop. Eileen released Divad from her hands.

Divad: (looking into her eyes and holding her in his arms) Wow!

Eileen: (blushing and gazing into his eyes) You earned that special thank you my special friend.

Divad: (looking into her eyes and holding her in his arms) I'm happy, honored, and flattered that you'd thank me in such a special way.

Eileen: (blushing and gazing into his eyes) You should be.

Divad then sets Eileen down on the sofa, lifts up her feet, and places them on the foot stool. She then gets a big smile on her face as she knows all the things she's going to ask of Divad to do for her on her special day.

Divad: What shall i do for you next my queen?

Eileen: (smiling) My feet are sweaty from training so vigorously today.

Eileen: (smiling) Use a towel to thoroughly dry them off for me.

Eileen: (smiling and wiggling her toes) Oh and while you're at it, get in between my toes too!

Divad: As you wish my queen.

Divad walks out of the living room to go to the bath room to fetch a towel. While he's gone, Eileen very briefly thinks to herself.

Eileen: (smiling and thinking to herself) I so love it when you're this obedient towards me Divad.

Eileen: (smiling and thinking to herself) I am going to work you so hard today my sweet personal foot slave.

Eileen stops thinking to herself and Divad walks back in with a medium sized towel.

Divad: (holding the towel) I got a good sized towel for you.

Eileen: (smiling) Great!

Eileen: (smiling and wiggling her toes) Now i want you to get down on your knees and thoroughly dry off my feet like i asked of you and don't forget about getting in between my toes too!

Divad: (holding the towel) I shall obey you my queen and i shall not forget.

Divad humbly and obediently gets down on his knees in front of his queen's feet and starts slowly and thoroughly drying them off for her.

Divad: (slowly and thoroughly drying her feet off for her) You shouldn't have been training so hard and especially on your birthday.

Divad: (slowly and thoroughly drying her feet off for her) Actually, you shouldn't have been training at all today my queen.

Eileen: I agree, but Maylene wanted to see how far i've matured as a bare foot fighting genius and since today is my 25th birthday, it made sense to me and especially her to do some heavy intense training today.

Eileen: According to her, i've progressed, but she's progressed at a faster rate than i have since we last sparred together.

Divad: (slowly and thoroughly drying her feet off for her) Are you telling me that you and Maylene are now, over all, equally strong and powerful?

Eileen: That's correct.

Divad: (slowly and thoroughly drying her feet off for her) Wow!

Eileen: In some ways, she's like a queen like me.

Divad: (slowly and thoroughly drying her feet off for her) I completely agree.

After drying off her feet and getting in between her toes, he walks out and puts the towel in a hamper next to the bath room. He then walks back into the living room and stands in front of her, ready and willing to serve and please her more and further.

Divad: What shall i do for you next my queen?

Eileen starts smiling again.

Eileen: (smiling and wiggling her toes) My toe nails have gotten too long and i want you to clip them for me.

Divad: As you wish my queen.

Eileen: (smiling) There should be some toe nail clippers in the medicine cabinet in the bath room.

Divad: I'll go get them.

Divad walks out of the living room to go to the bath room again to get some toe nail clippers. A minute or 2 later, he comes back into the living room with the toe nail clippers.

Divad: (holding the toe nail clippers in his hand) I found them.

Eileen: (smiling) Wonderful!

Eileen: (smiling and wiggling her toes) Now get down on your knees and clip my toe nails like i told you to do for me!

Divad: (holding the toe nail clippers in his hand) As you command my queen.

Divad humbly and obediently gets down on his knees in front of his queen's feet and starts slowly and carefully clipping her toe nails for her.

Divad: (slowly and carefully clipping her toe nails for her) Are you enjoying your special birthday so far my queen?

Eileen: (smiling) I sure am because of you.

Divad: (slowly and carefully clipping her toe nails for her) I'm happy to make you happy.

Eileen: (smiling) Sometimes you're sweeter than sugar.

Divad: (slowly and carefully clipping her toe nails for her) Actually, i've got nothing on sugar, sugary drinks, and sugary snacks when it comes to sweetness.

Eileen: (smiling) I see you're so modest sometimes too.

Divad: (slowly and carefully clipping her toe nails for her) I don't think i know the meaning of the word.

Eileen: (smiling) Yeah, right.

Divad: (slowly and carefully clipping her toe nails for her) I just have a high amount of love, respect, and cravings for sugar, sugary drinks, and sugary snacks.

Eileen: (smiling) That's understandable.

Divad: (slowly and carefully clipping her toe nails for her) I also have a high amount of love, respect, and cravings for salt, salty foods, and salty snacks.

Eileen: (smiling) That's also understandable.

Divad: (slowly and carefully clipping her toe nails for her) Unfortunately though, i'm kind of a sodaholic.

Eileen: (smiling and feeling curious) What's a sodaholic exactly because i think i already know?

Divad: (slowly and carefully clipping her toe nails for her) Someone who's addicted to soda pop.

Eileen: (smiling) As i thought.

Divad: (slowly and carefully clipping her toe nails for her) I've tried cutting back, but when ever i'm near a soda machine in a fast food restaurant, i tend to go a little soda pop crazy.

Eileen: (smiling) Just don't become certifiably soda pop crazy.

Divad: (smiling while slowly and carefully clipping her toe nails for her) I'll try not too.

Divad finishes clipping Eileen's toe nails for her.

Divad: (holding the toe nail clippers in his hand) Done!

Eileen: (smiling while wiggling her toes and looking at them) Nicely done my personal foot slave.

Divad: (holding the toe nail clippers in his hand) I'm glad that i successfully pleased you my queen.

Eileen: You can put it back in the bath room now.

Divad: (holding the toe nail clippers in his hand) Sure thing.

Divad walks out of the living room to go to the bath room yet again to put the toe nail clippers back. He then walks back into the living room and stands in front of her again and is ready and willing to give her favors and service her like never before.

Divad: What would you like for me to do for you next my queen?

Eileen starts smiling yet again. This time though, she has the biggest smile on her face that she's had all day.

Eileen: (talking with a big smile on her face) My royal feet hurt and are tired.

Eileen: (talking with a big smile on her face) Therefore, i need you to be a good obedient boy and rub them for me.

Eileen: (talking with a big smile on her face) Think you're up for the task my royal personal foot slave?

Divad: I'm more than ready and willing to serve you at your royal beautiful feet my queen.

Eileen: (blushing while talking with a big smile on her face) I so love the way you answered my question.

Eileen: (talking with a big smile on her face) Now be a good obedient boy, get down on your knees, and rub my royally beautiful feet my obedient personal foot slave!

Divad: Your wish is my command my queen.

Divad obediently gets down on his knees in front of Eileen's big beautiful size 10 feet and starts tending and attending to them like a good royal personal foot slave.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'll make sure you and your feet have the best day you've ever had in your life.

Eileen: (talking with a big smile on her face) I'm looking forward to that.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I love to please you my queen.

Eileen: (talking with a big smile on her face) That's sweet and i'm glad you started rubbing my right foot since i'm right footed and since it hurts more than my left foot.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Sure and let me know when you want me to stop rubbing your right foot and start rubbing your left foot.

Eileen: (talking with a big smile on her face) Okay and speaking of pleasing, there's something i want to ask you.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) What's that?

Eileen: (talking with a big smile on her face) Because of the fact that you're no longer David after changing your name, i'm curious to know if you're more obedient than he was when it came to serving me at my royal feet?

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I sure am and especially on a day like today.

Hearing that made Eileen very excited.

Eileen: (feeling very excited and talking with a big smile on her face) In that case, i order you to rub my royal feet for a total of 8 hours!

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) So you have wished it; so shall it be my queen.

After hearing that last sentence, Eileen was feeling very happy and very excited.

Eileen: (feeling very happy and very excited) Oh thank you so very much.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) You're so very welcome my queen.

Eileen: (feeling very happy and very excited) This is going to be so awesome for me.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) It sure is and since it's going to be an 8 hour foot massage, i'll spend the next 4 hours rubbing your right foot and then i'll spend the last 4 hours rubbing your left foot.

Eileen: (feeling very happy and very excited) That's an extremely excellent idea my personal foot slave.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Thanks for the compliment.

Eileen: (feeling very happy) You're welcome.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Is there a place in your right foot that has any extra kinks?

Eileen: (feeling very happy) My right arch has an extra kink in it, so be a good personal foot slave and give a little extra tender loving care in that area!

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) As you wish my queen.

Eileen: (feeling very happy) Very good.

Divad starts giving a little more extra attention to Eileen's right arch like she told him to do. After rubbing the kink out of her right arch, he starts rubbing her whole right foot like he normally does. When he started doing that, Eileen started to notice something pleasantly interesting.

He was doing not just an excellent job at giving her a foot massage, but he was doing an extremely excellent job at giving her a foot massage. She kind of felt the difference when the foot massage began. However, she thought she was just imaging things since she hasn't gotten a foot massage in such a long time. Little did she know, she wasn't imaging things to begin with.

In the past, when ever David had given her a foot massage, he'd end up doing an excellent job at rubbing her feet for her. However, Divad literally wasn't David when it came to name and foot massaging. While David was excellent at the ancient art of foot massaging, Divad is extremely excellent at the ancient art of foot massaging.

Feeling and knowing those facts made Eileen feel something she's never felt before in her 25 years of existence. The feeling she was feeling was "Pure euphoria.". In fact, the feeling was so powerful, it almost felt like "Pure heavenly euphoria.". She had gone from feeling very happy to feeling pure euphoria which meant that now she felt extreme pleasure. She had never felt so pleasured in her 25 years of existence as she was feeling right at this very moment. It was all because of Divad. The dude who had easily surpassed David when it came to giving the bare foot fighting genius, Eileen, a pleasurable foot massage.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Are you enjoying your 8 hour foot massage my queen?

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) The word "Enjoying!" doesn't even begin to cover it.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) My hands seem to be a treat for your feet.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) That's the 2nd time you've made an under statement about your foot rubbing techniques.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Well, i can be quite excellent with my hands.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) That's 3 under statements in a row now.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I guess i'm being too modest about my techniques.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) You sure are since you've become beyond excellent when it comes to rubbing my feet.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I've improved since the last time i did something like this for you on your birthday a few years back.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Oh yes and i can so feel it in my achy soles.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Are they less achy then before?

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) They sure are thanks to you.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'm happy to hear that.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) And i'm happy that you literally swiped me off my feet my knight in shining armor.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'm flattered by that, but like i said, i'm no knight in shining armor.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'm just an awesome dude who apparently has hands that can heal feet.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Very well than.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) I won't call or think of you as a knight in shining armor, but i am going to call and think of you as my foot massaging angel.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) That part i'm not going to stop doing buster.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'm no angel neither, but if you insist.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) I do insist.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) As you insist my queen.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) I'm happy you see things my way my foot massaging angel.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Don't forget, i'm also your personal foot slave of my own free will.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Oh don't worry.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) I won't forget a fact that incredible my personal foot slave.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) After all, i so love having you serve me at my royal feet so humbly and obediently.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) And i also love having the honor of serving you at your royally beautiful feet my queen.

Eileen: (blushing and feeling purely euphoric) Why thank you so very much my humble and obedient personal foot slave.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) You're so very welcome my queen.

Eileen: (blushing and feeling purely euphoric) This feels almost as good as Heaven.

Suddenly, Candice and Maylene walk into the living room and stop walking when they see Divad personally and professionally tending and attending to their best friend's size 10 royally beautiful feet.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Well what do we have here Maylene?

Maylene: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Obviously a certain bare foot fighting genius other than me is getting a relaxing foot massage Candice.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'm doing much more than that Maylene.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) He's giving me an extremely excellent foot massage as well as the best dam foot massage i've ever had in my 25 years of existence.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) You lucky birthday woman.

Maylene: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'm so jealous of you my fellow bare foot fighting genius.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) No need for jealous jealousy.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) After all, i'm sure Divad here is more than willing to be a chivalrous gentle man and rub your beautiful hard working bare feet in the near future.

Candice: (watching him rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) That would be so super sweet of you Divad slash former David.

Maylene: (getting excited over the idea and watching him rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) You'd really be sweet enough to do that for me Divad slash former David?

Divad: (getting nervous and talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) What the what?

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Divad, you said yourself that your hands can heal feet.

Candice: (watching him rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) That sounds very impressive Divad slash former David.

Maylene: (getting excited over the idea and watching him rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'm sure i'd really feel better than i've ever felt in my life if you tended and attended to my hard working feet, Divad slash former David.

Divad: (feeling nervous and talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Please just call me Divad and i'd be willing to offer you a great service by giving you a nice long relaxing foot massage and all, but the other option is that i could teach Riley my foot rubbing techniques!

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) That would be the 2nd best idea slash 2nd best option.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) That would be the 2nd best idea slash 2nd best option.

Maylene: (watching him rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I agree Divad, but i think i'd prefer you giving me a nice long relaxing foot massage and other things before that, instead of Riley.

Divad: (feeling nervous and talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) What other things before finally giving you a foot rub?

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Do tell!

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Please share!

Maylene quickly forms an evil smile on her face.

Maylene: (talking with an evil smile on her face while watching him rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Well first, i'd want either Divad or Riley, preferably Divad, to refer to me as Master Maylene while tending and attending to my fear some feminine feet of fury.

Maylene: (talking with an evil smile on her face while watching him rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Secondly, i'd want either Divad or Riley, preferably Divad, to start out by clipping my toe nails for me.

Maylene: (talking with an evil smile on her face while watching him rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Thirdly, i'd want either Divad or Riley, preferably Divad, to then thoroughly wash my fear some feminine feet of fury for me as well as get in between my toes for me too.

Maylene: (talking with an evil smile on her face while watching him rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Last, but not least, i'd want either Divad or Riley, preferably Divad, to get down on his knees like a good obedient foot slave and give my fear some feminine feet of fury a nice long relaxing foot massage.

Maylene's evil smile changes into a big happy smile after she told her requests for a future spa day from either Divad or Riley.

Divad: (feeling nervous and talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Uh, that's a lot of servicing and i'm sure either me or Riley would be willing to do that for you in the near future.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Also, which ever 1 of you guys does end up serving and servicing at Maylene's fear some feminine feet of fury should be watched by me and Candice while you or Riley do it.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I wouldn't mind watching either Divad or Riley being Maylene's obedient personal foot slave and serving her at her fear some feminine feet of fury.

Maylene: (talking with a big smile on her face while watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) And i wouldn't mind having my 2 best friends watch as 1 of them does service and pleasure my fear some feminine feet of fury.

Divad: (feeling nervous and talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Then i guess it's settled then and that either me or Riley will tend and attend to Maylene's fear some feminine feet of fury in the near future?

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Oh it's settled my foot massaging angel.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I so can't wait to see that.

Maylene: (talking with a big smile on her face while watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I so can't wait to feel that.

Divad: (feeling nervous and talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I guess either me or Riley along with you 3 will have to agree upon a date for it to all happen.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Oh yes.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Most definitely.

Maylene: (talking with a big smile on her face while watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'll be so looking forward to it all.

Divad starts thinking to himself.

Divad: (feeling nervous and thinking to himself while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'm sure you will Maylene, since it'll be holy for you, but unholy for me or Riley.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Until that day comes, either Divad will decide to do it or he'll at least teach his amazingly awesome foot rubbing techniques to Riley.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) That settles it then, ladies.

Maylene: (talking with a big smile on her face while watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Although, i kind of hope it's the former rather than the latter.

Divad stops thinking to himself and stops feeling nervous about the whole idea/topic/request made by the 3 females in the room. The reason he was nervous about the whole idea/topic/request made by the 3 females is because 1 of those 3 females, Eileen, once told him a few things about Maylene that he hasn't forgotten about. She told him once that even though she and Maylene are both known as the bare foot fighting geniuses of the world, that even though she likes walking around bare foot, even outside a lot, Maylene absolutely loves walking bare footed, even outside on a daily basis. Not only that, but she even informed Divad that Maylene cares a little too much about working out and pokemon training, but not nearly enough about keeping her fear some feminine feet of fury pedicured, as well as proper foot hygiene. Because of that, she also told Divad about how she and Candice couldn't help but notice that Maylene usually has long toe nails and unfortunately for them, a lot of the time they spent with her, smelly and sometimes very smelly feet due to her poor foot hygiene habits. After hearing about all that, Divad wasn't as ready and willing to let Maylene know just how much he respects and loves her as a good friend by giving her a nice long relaxing foot massage.

Just like David was a man who firmly believed that males should bow down and be obedient personal foot slaves for females now and again, Divad, who was a slightly older and more mature version of David, also believed that the males of the world should show their appreciation of and for the females of this world by humbly bowing down and submissively tending and attending to their godly gorgeous feet time and again. Not only that and with out being completely aware of it, Divad was a very altruistic chivalrous gentle man when it came to awesome females with godly gorgeous feet. Because of that, he also firmly believed that when a female asks or politely orders a male to tend and attend to their feet, that the male should obey and get down on his knees to serve and service her at her feet, even if doing so feels embarrassing and in worse cases, slightly traumatic. Which is why even though he isn't completely ready and willing to do what Maylene wants him to do for her fear some feminine feet of fury, he'll still do it for her any way if she asks or politely orders him to do it. Even if it's embarrassing or God forbid, being her personal foot slave for a day leads to his soul being slightly and eternally traumatized, he'll still go through the slightly unholy soulful torture of it all for the greater holy goal of serving at the godly gorgeous feet of a female he respects and loves as a friend. Because that's just who he was and still is. The dude is a saint when it comes to being a servant/personal foot slave for awesome females with godly gorgeous feet.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Are you still feeling like a million bucks my queen?

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Actually, i'm feeling like a billion bucks thanks to you my foot massaging angel.

Candice: (watching him rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) So Divad, how long are you going to rub your queen's feet for?

Maylene: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) That's what i'd like to know too.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) My queen here asked me to rub her royally beautiful feet for her for 8 hours straight and as her willingly obedient personal foot slave, i'll humbly fulfill her request to make her 25th birthday the best day of her life.

Eileen: (blushing and feeling purely euphoric) Sweetest dude on the planet.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) No kidding and he's very hospitable.

Maylene: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Don't forget he's possibly and probably the best special friend a queen/bare foot fighting genius could ask for.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Thank you all for your kind words.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Thank you for being so obedient and agreeing to rub my royal feet for 8 hours straight.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) That kind of obedience from a male to a female is extremely rare.

Maylene: (watching him rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Divad, when it comes to dudes, you're as rare as they come.

Divad: (feeling proud of himself and talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I could've told you that.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) He's also possibly and probably 1 of the most obedient and submissive dudes on the planet when it comes to literally serving an awesome chick at her feet.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) That kind of male to female obedience is amazingly awesome.

Maylene: (watching him rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) That kind of obedient submissiveness makes me want you to touch my feet with your healing hands even more than Riley.

Divad: (talking and blushing while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Even so, Riley tending and attending to your feminine feet of fury is still an option and possibility.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) That's true and correct.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) It could happen.

Maylene: (watching him rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I guess so, but for now, what i'm interested in finding out is how obedient are you, Divad?

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'm so obedient that i'd lay down flat on the floor and let Queen Eileen use me like a door mat to wipe her feet off and not only that, but if she asked me to get down on my hands and knees and be her foot stool while she watched TV, i'd let her rest her feet on my back in a heart beat.

After answering Maylene's question, she, Eileen, and Candice felt thoroughly shocked by his answer. It was an answer they loved hearing. It was an answer that made them view Divad as an idol and role model among males.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric and thoroughly shocked) Oh Divad, i had no idea you worshiped me so much you sweet saint.

Candice: (feeling thoroughly shocked and watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) He's an angel servant when it comes to serving and servicing Eileen at her royal feet.

Maylene: (feeling thoroughly shocked and watching him rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Divad, you're a holy dude when it comes to your obedient submissive personality in regards to treating a bare foot fighting genius' hard working feminine feet of fury.

Divad: (feeling proud of himself and talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I could've told you that.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) I bet i could get you to rub my feet for 12 hours straight just by simply commanding you to do so for me.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I bet she could.

Maylene: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I bet he would.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) All 3 of you are correct about me being altruisticly chivalrous enough to do that humbly honorable deed.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) I knew it and i know you my sweet saintly personal foot slave.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I called it too.

Maylene: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I thriced it.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) The word "Thrice!" is such a rare and special english word.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) And you're a rare and special dude Divad.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I agree with the both of you.

Maylene: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Me too.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I wish more rare and special english words like that were used on TV daily.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Speaking of TV, is it/she still your girl friend/soul mate just like she was David's girl friend/soul mate?

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Good question Eileen.

Maylene: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I want to know the answer to that too.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) The TV is, was, and will always be my girl friend/soul mate.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Hey Divad, i'm pretty sure that if you gave a relaxing foot massage to every woman on the planet, that they'd be pretty disappointed to hear that.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'm with Eileen on a statement like that.

Maylene: (feeling disappointed and watching him rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Hey Divad, i don't even have a crush on you, but even i'm pretty disappointed to hear you say that.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Don't be since i'm not boy friend, husband, and/or soul mate material and since i'm more TV and reflexology material.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) From personal experience, i definitely can't argue with the latter part of your last sentence.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Alright!

Maylene: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I concur.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I recently got a new TV girl friend/TV soul mate after my last other TV girl friend/TV soul mate died right in front of me.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) I'm sorry for your loss, but i'm glad you got yourself a new TV girl friend/TV soul mate.

Candice: (watching him rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) No offense Divad, but me and Maylene find you to be oddish, unusual, and strange for a guy.

Maylene: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) We do, but no offense.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) None taken since most dudes wouldn't even want a TV for a girl friend/soul mate.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) To each his or her own i suppose.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) That's true.

Maylene: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Fair enough.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I want malls all over the world to start selling sexy TVs.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) You're so funny a lot of the times.

Candice: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) What isn't funny is that you and me are going to be late for that sale at the mall, Maylene.

Maylene: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) We better use our feminine feet of fury to put the dust in our shopping rivals mouths.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Make those male shoppers who lose the race to you 2 bow in defeat at your feminine feet of fury.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Do it for female bare foot fighting geniuses every where.

Candice: (watching him rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) You got it Divad.

Maylene: (watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet) You got it Queen Eileen.

Candice and Maylene stop watching Divad rub Eileen's royally beautiful feet and leave for the mall to get some of the rare and special items on sale there. It's just the 2 of them alone again.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) It's just you and me all alone again my queen.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) It sure is my foot massaging angel.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'm sorry you had to go so long with out me rubbing your royally beautiful feet.

Eileen: (blushing and feeling purely euphoric) You're forgiven my personal foot slave.

4 hours into the foot massage, Eileen gives her personal foot slave an order.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Foot slave, i now order you to stop rubbing my right foot and start rubbing my left foot!

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I shall obey you my queen.

Divad obediently stops rubbing her right foot and starts rubbing her left foot.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Are you ready for the 2nd half of the best foot massage of your 25 years of existence my queen?

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) You bet your healing hands i am.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) What do you want to talk about now my queen?

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) An extremely excellent idea of mine.

Hearing the words "extremely excellent" made him curious.

Divad: (getting curious and talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) What's your extremely excellent idea my queen?

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) In the not so near future, after you or Riley serve as Maylene's personal foot slave for a day, i'd really like for you to come to Veilstone City and serve and service me, Candice, and even Maylene at our feet like a good obedient personal foot slave for a whole 12 hour day.

Divad: (feeling curious and talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Serve and service you trio of females how specifically?

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) You obediently and submissively spend the first 4 hours doing what ever i tell you to do for my feet, then you obediently and submissively spend the 2nd 4 hour period doing what ever Candice tells you to do for her feet, and finally, you obediently and submissively spend the 3rd and final 4 hour period doing what ever Maylene tells you to do for her feet.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) That extremely excellent idea of yours' is something else.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) It sure is and not only would i'd love for you to go along with it, i'm also wishing you will go through it for me, Candice, and Maylene.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) In that case, your wish is my command my queen.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) I knew you'd see things my way my personal foot slave.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) After all, i have you thoroughly wrapped around my pretty toes.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) That you do my queen.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) That you do.

Divad knew that when that day comes, he'd have to brace himself for the honor yet unholy torment of obediently and submissively tending and attending to Maylene's dirty funky feet like a good personal foot slave.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) New topic.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) How'd you like it if i told you about the awesome history of TV while i rub your sexy soles and royally beautiful feet?

Eileen: (blushing deeply and feeling purely euphoric) I'd love to hear that interesting history lesson.

Eileen: (blushing deeply and feeling purely euphoric) Thank you for the double compliment you hand some bad boy.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) You're welcome my queen.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Please begin!

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) It all began on the holy day of January 26, 1926 when a holy godly man by the name of John Logie Baird demonstrated the transmission of an image of a face in motion by radio.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) This was the holy 1st television demonstration in history.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) The face was John's business partner Oliver Hutchinson.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) John's system used a nipkow disk for both scanning the image and displaying it.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) A bright light shining through a spinning nipkow disk set with lenses projected a bright spot of light that swept across the subject.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) A selenium photo electric tube detected the light reflected from the subject and converted it into a proportional electrical signal.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) This was transmitted by radio waves to a receiver unit, where the video signal was applied to a holy neon light behind a 2nd nipkow disk rotating synchronized with the 1st.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) The brightness of the holy neon lamp was varied in proportion to the brightness of each spot on the image.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) As each hole in the disk passed by, 1 scan line of the image was reproduced.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) John's holy disk had 30 holes, producing an image with only 30 scan lines, just enough to see a human face.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) In 1927, John transmitted a signal over about roughly 438 miles of telephone lines between London and Glasgow.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) In 1928, John's holy company, Baird Television Development Company/Cinema Television, broadcast the 1st transatlantic television signal, between London and New York and the 1st shore to ship transmission.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) In 1929, he became involved in the 1st experimental mechanical television service in Germany.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) In November of the same year, John and Bernard Natan of pathe established France's 1st TV company, Television-Baird-Natan.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) In 1931, he made the 1st out door remote broadcast of the derby.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) In 1932, he demonstrated holy ultra short wave television.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) John's holy mechanical system reached a peak of 240 lines of resolution on BBC TV broadcasts in 1936, though the mechanical system did not scan the televised scene directly.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Instead, a film was shot, rapidly developed, and then scanned while it was still wet.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) In 1937, a holy super emitron was used for an outside broadcast by the BBC, for the 1st time, on armistice day, when the general public could watch in a television set; see the king lay a wreath at the Cenotaph.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Mr. Baird also made the world's 1st TV holy color broadcast on February 4, 1938, sending a mechanically scanned 120 line image from Baird's Crystal Palace studios to a projection screen at London's Dominion Theater.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) This was the 1st time that any one could broadcast a live street scene from cameras installed on the roof of neighborhood buildings, because neither RCA nor Farnsworth could do the same before the 1939 New York world's fair.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) The 1st practical system was again pioneered by John.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) In 1940, he publicly demonstrated a color TV combining an old school black and white display with a rotating colored disc.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) This device was so deep, but was later improved with a mirror folding the light path into an entirely practical device resembling a large conventional console.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) American TV broadcasting at the time consisted of a variety of markets in a wide range of sizes, each competing for programming and dominance with separate technology, until deals were made and standards were agreed upon in 1941.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) 1 of those standards being that America implemented 525 line television.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) However, John wasn't happy with the design, and as early as 1944 had commented to a British government committee that a fully electronic device would be superior.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) A holy demonstration on August 16, 1944 was the 1st example of a practical holy color TV system.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Work on the telechrome continued and plans were made to introduce a 3 gun version for full color.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) This used a patterned version of the phosphor plate, with the guns aimed at ridges on 1 side of the plate.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) The world's 1st 625 line television standard was designed in the soviet union in 1944 and became a normal national standard in 1946.

Suddenly, Divad starts feeling depressed and Eileen notices this and starts feeling sorry for him.

Divad: (feeling depressed and talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) However, John Logie Baird's sad awful unholy untimely death in 1946 ended development of the telechrome system.

Divad: (feeling depressed and talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) However, even worse than that, the whole world lost a holy godly man who made this world an extremely better place to live and who's holy immortal legacy continues living on today and forever.

Eileen: (feeling sorry for him) I can tell that this part of the historical lesson is hard and depressing for you.

Divad: (feeling depressed and talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) It's tragically hard and depressing for me and for so many others who can see him for who and what he truly was and still is even in death.

Eileen: (feeling sorry for him) That was very well said TV soldier.

Suddenly, Divad stops feeling depressed and Eileen notices this and stops feeling sorry for him.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Any way, the 1st broadcast in 625 line standard occurred in 1948 in Moscow and the concept of it per frame was implemented in the european standard.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) The all electronic colorized TV programming was introduced in the U.S. in 1953, but high prices and the scarcity of color programming greatly slowed its acceptance in the market place.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) The 1st national color broadcast, the 1954 Tournament of Roses Parade, occurred on January 1, 1954, but during the following 10 years, most network broadcasts and nearly all local programming continued to be in black and white.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) It wasn't until the middle 1960s that color sets started selling in large numbers, due in part to the color transition of 1965 in which it was announced that over half of all network prime time programming would be broadcast in color that fall.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) The first all color prime time season came just 1 year later.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Early color sets were either floor standing console models or table top versions nearly as bulky and heavy, so in practice they remained firmly anchored in 1 place.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) The introduction of GE's relatively compact and light weight porta color set in the spring of 1966 made watching colorized TV more flexible and convenient.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) In 1972, sales of colorized TVs finally surpassed sales of black and white TVs and the last hold out among day time network programs converted to color, resulting in the 1st completely all color network season.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) By the middle 1970s, the only stations broadcasting in black and white were a few high numbered UHF stations in small markets and a handful of low power repeater stations in even smaller markets such as vacation spots.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) By 1979, even the last of these TVs had converted to color and by the early 1980s, black and white TVs had been pushed into niche markets, notably low power uses, small portable TVs, or used as video monitors in lower cost consumer equipment.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) By the late 1980s, even these areas switched to colorized TVs.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) In March 1990, when it became clear that a digital standard was feasible, the FCC made a number of critical decisions.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Firstly, the Commission declared that the new ATV standard must be more than an enhanced analog signal, but be able to provide a good HDTV signal with at least twice the resolution of existing television images.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Then, to ensure that viewers who didn't wish to buy a new digital TV could continue to receive conventional TV broadcasts, it dictated that the new ATV standard must be capable of being simulcast on different channels.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) The new ATV standard also allowed the new DTV signal to be based on entirely new design principles.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Although, incompatible with the existing NTSC standard, the new DTV standard would be able to make many improvements.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) The final standard adopted by the FCC did not require a single standard for scanning formats, aspect ratios, or lines of resolution.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) This out come resulted from a dispute between the consumer electronics industry, joined by some broadcasters, and the computer industry, joined by the film industry and some public interest groups over which of the 2 scanning processes, interlaced or progressive, was superior.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Interlaced scanning, which is used in TVs world wide, scans even numbered lines firstly, then odd numbered ones.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Progressive scanning, which is the format used in computers, scans lines in sequences, from top to bottom.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) The computer industry argued that progressive scanning was superior because it didn't flicker in the manner of interlaced scanning.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) It also argued that progressive scanning enables easier connections with the net and was more cheaply converted to interlaced formats than vice versa.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) The film industry also supported progressive scanning because it offered a more efficient means of converting filmed programming into digital formats.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) For their part, the consumer electronics industry and broadcasters argued that interlaced scanning was the only technology that could transmit the highest quality pictures, that was, 1080 lines per picture and 1920 pixels per line.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Digital TV started in the late 2000s.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) The advent of digital television in the 2000s greatly improved 3D TVs.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) All the governments across the world set the dead line for analog shut down by the 2010s.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) At first the adoption rate was low, but soon, more and more house holds were converting to digital TVs.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Although, 3D TVs are quite popular for watching 3D home media such as on blue ray discs, 3D programming has largely failed to make in roads among the public.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Many 3D TV channels that started in the early 2010s were shut down by the middle 2010s.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) The digital TV transition was and is expected to be completed world wide by the middle to late 2010s.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) The advent of digital television allowed innovations like smart TVs.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) A smart TV, sometimes referred to as a connected TV, is a TV set with integrated internet and web 2.0 features and is an example of technological convergence between computers, television sets, and set top boxes.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Besides the traditional functions of TV sets and set top boxes provided through traditional broadcasting media, these devices can also provide internet TV, net media, over the top content, as well as on demand streaming services, and of course home net working access.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) These TVs come pre loaded with a net operating system.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Smart TV shouldn't be confused with IPTV, net TV, or with web TV.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Net TV refers to the receiving television content over the net instead of traditional systems like cable and satellite.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Although the net itself is received by other methods.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Internet protocol television is 1 of the emerging net television technology standards for the use by TV broadcasters.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Web TV is a term used for programs created by a wide variety of companies and individuals for broadcast on net TV.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) What shall come next for TV, only time and we humans can tell that and that my queen is the holy rich history of TV.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Wow!

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) That was an extremely holy, special, awesome, thorough, interesting, educational, and informative historical lesson.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'm happy to hear you used those 7 positive adjectives to describe the history of TV.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) And i'm positively euphoric having you pleasure my feet with your warm and loving hands my foot massaging angel.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Are you feeling positively euphoric about the history of TV i told you about?

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) That too.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) As for the life story of John Logie Baird, he was born on August 14, 1888 in Helensburgh, Scotland and was the son of a clergy man.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Cursed with ill poor health for most of his life, he none the less showed early signs of ingenuity, putting up a telephone to connect his bed room to those of his friends across the street.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) His studies at the Glasgow and West of Scotland Technical College were interrupted by the out break of world war 1.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Rejected as unfit for the core, he served as a super intendent engineer of the Clyde Valley Electrical Power Company.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) When the war ended, he set himself up in business with mixed matched results.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) He then moved to the south coast of England and applied himself to creating the TV.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) It was a holy dream of many scientists for decades.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) His 1st apparatus was made up of odds and ends, but by 1924, he managed to transmit a flickering image across a few feet.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) On the holy godly day of January 26, 1926, he created and invented the very 1st holy TV and gave the world's 1st holy demonstration of it's holy awesomeness in front of 50 scientists in an attic room in central London.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) In 1927, his television was demonstrated over 438 miles of telephone lines between London and Glasgow and he formed the holy Baird Television Development Company.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) In 1928, the holy Baird Television Development Company achieved the 1st transatlantic television transmission between London and New York and the 1st holy transmission to a ship in the middle of the Atlantic.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) He also gave the 1st holy demonstration of both colorized and stereoscopic television.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) In 1929, the german post office gave him the facilities to develop an experimental television service based on his mechanical system and the only one operable at the time.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Sound and vision were initially sent alternately and only began to be transmitted simultaneously from 1930.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) However, John's mechanical system was rapidly becoming out dated as electronic systems were developed, chiefly by EMI in Britain and America.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Although, he had invested in the mechanical system in order to achieve early results, he had also been exploring electronic systems from an early stage.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) None the less, a BBC committee of inquiry in 1935 prompted a side by side test trial between EMI's all electronic television system, which worked on 405 lines to John's 240.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) EMI won and in 1937, John's system was unfortunately defeated.

Suddenly, Divad starts feeling depressed again and Eileen notices this again and starts feeling sorry for him again.

Divad: (feeling depressed and talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) He unfortunately died on the exact date of June 14, 1946 in Bexhill at sea in Sussex.

Divad: (feeling depressed and talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) That was easily 1 of the worst days in human history.

Eileen: (feeling sorry for him) I can tell that this part of the biographical lesson is hard and depressing for you.

Divad: (feeling depressed and talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) It's extremely hard and deeply depressing for me and for so many others who can see him for who and what he truly was and still is even after death.

Eileen: (feeling sorry for him) Once again, that was very well said TV soldier.

Suddenly again, Divad stops feeling depressed and Eileen notices this again and stops feeling sorry for him again.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I wish i could at the very least be 1 percent as great as the late great John Logie Baird was and still is.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Now you're being way too modest since you're an extremely skilled foot massager as well as a holy human among males.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I appreciate the double compliment my queen, but i'm a piece of shit compared to him.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Okay, now you're being way too extremely modest.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Actually, now that i think of it, since TV probably wouldn't have existed because of him, i'm actually less than shit compared to him.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) I give up.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) On what?

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Trying to get you to take some modesty medicine.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I hate medicine.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Clearly you do.

Divad: (laughing while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Ha ha ha ha ha!

Eileen: (laughing and feeling purely euphoric) Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I wish i had a time machine so i could travel back in time and have the privilege of meeting him.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) I definitely can't disagree with you when you say that he was a holy godly man who made the world a more awesome place.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'm happy to know you see him in almost the exact same way i do.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) After that extremely holy, special, awesome, thorough, interesting, educational, and informative historical lesson you gave me, i surely do my foot massaging angel.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'm happy you feel that way my queen.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Me too my royal foot massager.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I loved that it's cold, windy, and cloudy today.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Which is weird for the middle of April, but me too.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I hope global warming is fake and global cooling is real.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) That could very well be the case with all the weird temperatures we've been having all over Sinnoh lately.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) We humans may not even have a clue when it comes to knowing if the world is being effected by either global warming or global cooling.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) I say we chalk it up to inferior meteorology and a lack of superior scientific research.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) That's an extremely excellent theory as to the possible 2 reasons why we humans may not even have a clue when it comes to knowing if the world is being effected by either global warming or global cooling.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) I hope my theory is wrong and that the Earth is just going through a normal non-harmful cycle.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Either way, i fucking hate hot weather with a burning passion.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Pun intended.

Eileen: (laughing and feeling purely euphoric) Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Well said my foot massaging master.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'm good at saying puns.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) And when it comes to rubbing my royally beautiful feet, you're extremely excellent my foot massaging angel.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I try.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) And you are succeeding.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) Thank you for the compliment my queen.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) You've very easily earned it.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'll take what i've just earned from you with humble appreciation.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) See that you do my obedient personal foot slave.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I shall obey you.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) I'm very happy to hear you say it.

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) I'm happy that you're happy.

Eileen: (laughing and feeling purely euphoric) Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Me too Divad.

At exactly 8:34pm on the dot of the clock, 4 hours into the 2nd half of her foot massage session, Eileen gives her personal foot slave an order again.

Eileen: (feeling purely euphoric) Foot slave, you can stop rubbing my royal feet now!

Divad: (talking while rubbing Eileen's royally beautiful feet) As you wish my queen.

Divad stops rubbing her left foot. He gets up off of his knees and stands in front of her and she stands up in front of him.

Divad: Did you enjoy the longest foot massage of your life my queen?

Eileen: (still feeling purely euphoric) Yes and thank you for giving me the best 8 hours of my life.

Eileen: (still feeling purely euphoric) You've served me extremely well.

Divad: You're welcome.

Divad: Also, i'm happy that you loved your rare and special birthday gift/present.

Eileen: (still feeling purely euphoric) However, you did spend 8 straight hours working hard to tend and attend to my royal feet, so saying thank you isn't enough.

Eileen then began gazing into his eyes and before he could say any thing to her, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged and kissed him deeply. He opened his eyes widely in response, but then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged and kissed her deeply too. It was a rare and special moment for the 2 of them. They hugged and kissed for a total of 2 minutes and 3 seconds. After that, they stopped to breath regularly. They gazed into each other's eyes.

Divad: (gazing into her eyes) Wow!

Eileen: (gazing into his eyes) I hope your girl friend/soul mate the TV won't mind that rare and special moment we just had with each other my special friend.

Divad: (gazing into her eyes) She won't my special friend.

Eileen: (gazing into his eyes) That's terrific.

Divad: (gazing into her eyes) It sure is my queen.

Eileen: (gazing into his eyes) That it is my foot massaging king.

After that cool rare and special moment between 2 special friends and that tiny chat that came after it, Divad leaves the Sunny Shore City Gym and goes back to his motel room to watch TV, the greatest invention of human kind. His mission to make Eileen's special 25th birthday the best day of her life was a success.

**I typed up this rare and special pokemon story for a rare and special woman, QUEENSPELLER67. Happy birthday QUEENSPELLER67. I hope this story thoroughly pleases her like she so deserves to be pleased. Divad's rare mission to give his queen/special friend the best day of her 25 years of existence was so successful. She and her royally beautiful feet experienced euphoria because of his awesome hand some hands. ****For all of you readers out there, please type up your reviews for what you thought about this rare and special pokemon story! Viva la peace!**


End file.
